The Endless Love
by Sayuri Aoi
Summary: Savez-vous jusqu'où la Jalousie peut-elle mener ? Ce sentiment incontrôlable qui démontre notre amour, peut se changer en un enfer... Miku et Luka seront nos exemples. [Yuri]


watch?v=nNp3dJcIr10&feature=BFa&list=PLC7AC2030C4CD5FC1

_« Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître. »_

**Pov Miku**

Je suis exténué par cette période d'examen qui ne semble jamais se finir ! Heureusement que je pourrais me reposer bientôt, et profiter pleinement de ma vie. Il faudra également que je vienne voir sur les tableaux si mon nom apparaît, Hatsune Miku, tel est mon nom.

Cette jeune lycéenne éperdument amoureuse de la plus merveilleuse des femmes sur terre, elle se nomme Megurine Luka. Ecrivaine bientôt reconnu à travers tout le Japon avec son œuvre en pleine création, elle est ma raison de vivre.

La chance, le destin, les dieux, qu'importe, je remercie tout pour m'avoir fait rencontrer cet ange fabuleux. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il ya environ deux ans, je venais de me disputer avec mes parents, eux qui ne sont jamais souciés de moi, ils ont osés venir me demander des comptes sur mes absences, et mes résultats scolaire.

Recroquevillé sur moi-même, les larmes comme dîner je pleurais seule, adonnée a moi-même. Je l'ai entendu chantonner, sa tête penchée vers moi, elle me regardait, et son chant m'a attirée. Les yeux ouverts, son regard a croisé le mien et nous nous sommes souris. Je ne savais pas que les coups de foudre existaient mais je me suis faite foudroyer en plein cœur par les tonnerres de Thor et je n'ai pu m'échapper. Elle non plus n'a pu éviter ce tonerre bien trop puissant.

Bien-sûre, elle à quelques années de plus que moi, mais je m'en contre-fiche tellement, pour moi le plus important est cet amour que nous partageons, cette passion ennivrante qui nous recouvre chaque jour. La monotonie n'existe pas entre nous.

Elle a laissée tomber ses études pour se lancer dans l'écriture, mais je l'appuie totalement. Vivre ses rêves pleinement est sûrement l'une des choses à laquelle il faut le plus s'accrocher. Mes parents s'occupent quand même de me donner de l'argent, donc j'en profite.

Cette lumière qu'elle représente à mes yeux ma guidée vers ses bras, avec elle je sais que le bonheur est bien là. Nous nous aimons bien plus encore, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde d'un amour infini.

Je rentre alors dans l'appartement où nous vivons ensemble, mes parents s'en fichent de savoir avec qui je vis, et tant mieux pour moi. Luka n'a jamais parler de sa famille, peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas. Je ne lui pose jamais de question, tout ce que je veux c'est penser au futur à ses côtés, et non au passé que nous aurions pu vivre.

Fatiguée je me dirige vers notre chambre, me laissant tomber à renverse sans faire attention a mon environnement, ni aux gens qui peuvent le peupler. Cependant, j'ai sentis quelque chose sous mon corps, une chose pointue également se laissait ressentir vers le haut de mon dos. Des bras mon entourée, et j'ai compris au son de la voix de cet ange que je lui étais tombée dessus.

« Désolée ma chérie !

- Ce n'est rien, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être réveillé par le poids de celle qu'on aime, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

- T'insinue que j'suis lourde ?!

- Non, non. J'insinue que le poids de ton amour me rend totalement folle, dit-elle d'un sourire doux.

- C'est ça ! »

Je tente de me lever du lit mais ses bras ne comptent pas me laisser fuir. Je me retourne en sa direction, et nous voila nez à nez l'une contre l'autre. Son odeur si familière me fais toujours autant perdre la tête, toute sens de logique n'a plus qu'une enveloppe d'apparence, derrière notre silence se cache une attirante attraction vers les marches du désir.

Je l'embrasse sans tenir plus longtemps d'être si proche mais si loin de ses lèvres, comme si chaque baiser était le premier, comme si chaque baiser pourrait être le dernier. Le brasier sans fin qui s'accapare de nos corps possédés par la tentation, nos langues s'entrechoquant sans gêne, et nos cœurs battant d'une chanson bien trop rapide pour le commun des mortels.

A ma mémoire revienne chaque merveilleux souvenir a ses côtés, mais elle m'arrache de ce doux monde pour m'attirer dans le sien, celui où elle me désire, celui où nous nous arrachons toute virginité la côte candide dans laquelle je séjournais n'est plus, mes vêtements enlevés un par un, ses doigts toujours aussi froid que la glace contre mon corps bouillant compte bien fondre.

Mon corps parsemé par ses baisers sur ma chair entièrement nue, prête à lui donner tout ce que j'ai de plus important, je suis un chemin de braise incapable de s'incendier sans elle, sans ce toucher unique qu'elle est la seule à avoir.

Sa bouche se dirige vers ma poitrine, et de sa langue elle s'amuse à me faire gémir en me mordillant ses boutons de chair rosée, appuyant sur la gâchette pour entendre mes cris. Mes tétons prit comme cible je me laisse docilement faire, cette extase de plaisir n'est qu'une genèse, je sais que ce qui m'attends sera bien plus délicieux.

Sa main caresse le bas de mon ventre, alors que son autre main se faufile lentement vers mon entrejambe me faisant languir comme jamais. Allant de plus en plus dans les entrailles de cet amour que beaucoup considère comme péché originel, je me laisser à des plaisirs interdit.

Elle ne fait qu'appeler l'amour à travers chaque va et viens en moi qui est l'entrée de cette immense fournaise consumant nos sens.

Je me crispe lentement par ses mouvements en moi, ses lèvres dévorant ma poitrine sous l'emprise de cette envoûteuse, les yeux étincelants de bonheur. Mes joues flamboyantes, la gorge de rouée par mes gémissements, je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander de continuer tandis que des « je t'aime » fougueux transparaissait entre deux cris.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, même si l'envie ne me manquait pas, je m'envolais vers la cime charnelle de ce désir fusionnelle. Cette promesse qu'elle m'avait faite de me rendre heureuse a su la tenir vie et cela quelques soit les épreuves que nous ayons pu traverser.

Ses doigts commençaient à tournoyer comme si elle cherchait à perforer ma sensibilité, chose qu'elle allait réussir. Ne sachant où pouvoir cacher ma gêne, je me résous à m'agripper aux draps blancs du lit, les poignets fermés, les yeux clos et mon corps laissant s'évader un liquide de plus en plus en abandon avec lui-même.

Facilitant l'accès a chaque minutes, ses lèvres se décolle de mes seins pour que je puisse voir son sourire de satisfaction narguer cette fatigue que je ne cesse d'accumulé. Le souffle court, ne pouvant déjà plus supporter cette intense floraison, sa langue lèche le liquide qui s'écoule sans s'arrêter, à peine poser sur mon bouton mutilé par l'inconscience de son insouciance un cri de jouissance s'échappe comme signe de victoire pour cette perverse.

Satisfaite de me voir dans un tel état, elle me laisse sur le lit, et me chuchote : « Tes gémissements sont tellement mignon ». Je l'ai regardée, les yeux dilatés par la fatigue accumulée de cette journée et de ses cochonneries. J'aimerais toujours néanmoins cet accueil si spécial qu'elle me réserve des fois quand je reviens des cours.

Elle revient vers moi, et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, laissant entendre cette douce et immaculée respiration tandis que la mienne est toujours saccadée.

« Pas trop fatiguée j'espère ?

- A ton avis ?! lui lançais-je.

- Toujours en train de râler ma chérie. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ce que je te faisais » répond-t-elle avec joie.

Elle marque un point. Elle à toujours le dernier mot ! Je caresse sa longue chevelure rose, et j'attrape son visage entre mes mains, car ce besoin intarissable ne s'arrête pas, j'ai faim de ses lèvres, et je m'en fais dompteuse à l'instant même.

Je lui dévore les lèvres lors de notre baiser dégageant une certaine chaleur plaisante et une passion inégalable. Je recule et je la vois les yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte attendant sûrement un autre baiser. Mes doigts glissent lentement sur ses lèvres, et je lui souris.

Il faut que je me lève néanmoins de là ! Me rhabillant avec un pyjama bien trop grand sous l'œil attentif de ma lionne toujours affamée, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Ses pas lents me suivent, et ce n'est pas uniquement ses pas mais son regard qui me poursuit. Cherchant quelque chose à manger, je me fais un sandwich rapidement, et je m'assois sur le rebord de la table à manger.

Je n'aime pas trop les chaises, elles sont beaucoup trop raides. Pendant que je mangeais en regardant la télévision de loin, je louchais de temps à autres pour voir Luka qui me souriait comme une abrutie.

« Arrête de me manger des yeux, perverse !

- C'est bien plus fort que moi, j'ai la petite amie la plus belle qui puisse exister. »

Les joues en feu j'ai détourné mon regard du sien, et ses bras m'ont entourée à la taille alors que j'étais toujours assise sur le bord de la table. Dans mon dos, elle se tenait comme une effigie immortelle m'empêchant de tomber, elle était mon pilier protecteur. Bien plus grande que moi, ma tête arrivait exactement à sa poitrine, et ses seins me servaient de coussins, mais j'aime beaucoup dire : cousseins. Ils ont presque la même fonction ~ Je sais que mon esprit tordu divague. Je sentais chaque battement de son cœur résonner en moi comme de douces pulsions ou d'exquises vibrations.

_« Deux vies peuvent en former une seule »_

En pleine matinée, je reçois un message sur mon portable. Un de mes amis. J'ai exactement trois personnes qui partage mon entière confiance, en dehors de Luka, ils sont : Rin et son frère jumeaux Len, avec Kaito.

Nous allons faire des courses car nous avons passé notre journée à faire des exams hier. C'est ma journée de création de nouveaux plats, ou plutôt de nouvelles intoxications alimentaire. Luka insiste sur son thon, et moi sur le poireau. J'ai donc décidé de créer une recette de thon au poireau.

Ils ont acceptés d'être mes cobayes culinaires. Kaito et Len l'ont fait à contrecœur tout en grimaçant mais je m'en contrefiche. Rin reste avec Luka pour le thon, et suivis de mes cobayes peureux écervelés je me dirige vers le supermarché le plus proche du coin.

« Elle va nous intoxiquer Len…

- Au pire tu prépare un antidote.

- Non, elle est bien trop forte !

- Tu goûteras en premier, tu es le plus courageux.

- Taisez-vous ! » lançais-je en me retournant un poireau en main.

**Pov Luka**

Quelle chance, je ne suis pas avec les deux idiots qui servent d'amis à Miku. Je me retrouve avec la petite Rin, elle ne dit pas grand-chose, vraiment muette faut croire.

J'ai finis l'assaisonnement du thon pour Miku, et je peux le laisser là.

En retournant à mes diverses feuilles éparpillées, je vois Rin qui m'observe avec une intensité dérangeante. Un peu gênée j'essaye de briser la glace, mais ce n'est pas évident.

« Heu… Tu veux venir lire peut-être ? Ce n'est que le brouillon, mais bon. »

Elle hoche la tête en guise d'un oui qui semblait attendre que je lui demande de venir à côté de moi. Alors que je sortais de quoi écrire dans un tiroir, Rin me saute carrément dessus et m'embrasse, ne me laissant le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Bien évidemment dès que j'en ai eus l'occasion je me suis relever, je ne ressens rien dans ce baiser au léger goût d'orange un peu trop sucrée, je la regarde sans une compréhension totale de ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

« Dé…désolée ! »

De chaudes larmes commencent à transparaître le long de ses joues, je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, c'est plus fort que moi et je la prends dans mes bras en espérant que cela la calmera.

Me tirant les manches de ma chemise, et me sanglotant quelque chose d'inattendu, j'en suis restée bouche-bée.

« Depuis que Miku m'as présentée à toi, je suis tombée amoureuse sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'arrête jamais de penser à toi, je…Je t'aime ! Je sais que tu aime déjà Miku. Mais…

-Je refuse de la tromper, coupais-je aussitôt exaspérée. »

Son visage changeant immédiatement de personnalité et d'expression, elle n'était plus cette fille muette, un sourire d'assurance se dessine sur ses lèvres, elle penche sa tête vers moi et comme les chants d'une sirène maudite, elle crache sa malédiction.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Si tu veux éditer ton tas de feuilles, tu va devoir rendre des comptes à ma famille. Nous pouvons te rayer de la carte, c'est simple. Par ailleurs, il serait dommage qu'une héritière Kagamine périsse en laissant une carte d'adieu comme quoi tu serais coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux grossissaient chaque fois plus me prouvant que j'étais dans un cercle d'intimidation où elle seule avait le total contrôle de toutes choses. Je devais faire face aux sirènes, du moins à celle-là, bien plus puissante que toutes les autres.

Sur ce bateau où elle m'avait prise pour cible, je m'apprêtais à me fracasser sur les récifs de son chantage par ce chant démoniaque. De nouveau elle m'a embrassé, je me suis résolu à me laisser faire… Amèrement ce baiser devenait pour moi un sacrifice. Je devais publier ce livre, sinon nous n'aurions bientôt plus de quoi vivre avec Miku. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle travaille, je veux qu'elle continue ses études, c'est plus important… Pardonne-moi ma chérie.

**Pov Miku**

Les bras chargés par les achats, aucun de nous ne pouvait ouvrir la porte. Je sonne avec mon coude à la porte de l'appartement, Luka en met du temps !

Elle arrive enfin, Rin est endormie sur le canapé, et d'après ce que je peux voir, Luka a fichu le bazar avec ses feuilles comme à son habitude. C'est une vrai marmotte celle-là n'empêche !

« Vous avez ramenez tout le magasin ! s'étonne Luka.

- C'est Miku et ses ingrédients infernaux, ajoute Kaito.

- J'espère que tu n'as jamais de problèmes gastriques, chuchote Len à Luka.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle tout bas.

- Parce que je vais vous intoxiquer bande de peureux ! »

Nous éclatons de rire, et je m'enferme dans la cuisine. Bon… Il faut que je cuisine cette chose puante. Je ne comprends absolument rien à rien…

_[Après une lutte acharnée]_

L'alarme incendie n'a pas été déclencher ! J'ai réussis à mélanger ses deux choses, dans une sauce vivifiante, je suis sûre que rien que l'odeur pourrait redonner vie aux morts. Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui vais en manger.

A table ! Je sers l'horreur culinaire avec un sourire qui va de pair. Len et Kaito se regarde avant de goûter, Lent tombe face contre terre, a la première bouchée en hurlant. Nous appelons une ambulance de toute urgence, il en a besoin je crois.

Rin se réveille en sursaut, et en est sous le choc de cette intoxication. Elle se met à rire et ajoute : « Au moins je n'aurais plus a la supporter pendant un moment ! Seule à la maison, merci Miku ! »

Une joie incompréhensible se lisait sur son visage, tendis que Kaito riait et Luka faisait une étrange grimace de dégoût. Kaito accompagne son ami avec Len à l'hôpital, et moi je jette cette chose dans la poubelle.

Je m'en vais me blottit dans les bras de ma sérieuse petite-amie qui grimaçait, assisse entre ses jambes pendant qu'elle travaille. Je lève la tête pour la voir, et elle pleurait. Des gouttes d'une pluie acide m'ont coulés sur le visage, que ce passe-t-il ?

Je me retourne, et je la câline ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses larmes baignaient son si beau visage. Je n'ai pas osé demander d'explication, je ne voulais absolument pas l'importuner. Quand elle se sentira prête à me le dire, elle le fera. C'est sûrement son foutu éditeur qui lui met trop de pression. Connard !

Je me lève, l'abandon dans son monde sombre, livré à elle-même le temps de me doucher. En revenant, elle s'était endormie sur notre sofa, je me suis approchée, et couchée à ses côtés. Coller a son corps, m'agrippant du miens que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber.

Demain nous devons aller en cours pour la dernière fois, et nous pourrons avoir nos résultats ! J'ai déjà décidé dans quelle université je vais aller. Cependant, plus le temps passe, et plus je sens que Luka est envahie par de la tristesse, et du stress.

Tu ne me dis toujours rien… 1 mois déjà que je cherche à percer ta carapace, celle que tu t'es forgé. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je voudrais tellement te poser cette question moi-même. Mais plus rien ne t'attire. Quand j'essaye de t'embrasser, tu me dis que tu dois retourner travailler. Si ta tristesse est immense, la mienne est impensable.

Je suis perdu, je n'ai plus pied dans cet océan de bonheur où nous baignons ensemble, la douleur refais surface sans cesse, et je n'ai aucune bouée pour me venir au secours. Je ne peux en parler à personne, tu es la seule qui peut m'écouter.

C'est si pénible de ne pas connaître la cause de cette maudite affliction qui t'étreins sans hésitation. Faire mine de rien dois te fatiguer n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande quand est-ce que tu atteindras tes limites, et que tu te décideras à me lancer un appel à l'aide ?

Je ne trouve nulle part une raison de haïr ton comportement, tu ne veux surtout pas m'inquiéter, je te connais que trop bien.

Luka… Tu ne m'avais pas dis que l'amour pouvait être aussi étrangement blessant.

Je sais ! Je vais l'inviter a un restaurant pour qu'on puisse parler. Je ne veux pas vivre avec elle à mes côtés comme une morte en vie jusqu'à qu'elle publie son livre, en croyant dans ma tête que tout va bien lors que c'est juste l'image d'un miroir prêt à se briser au moindre faux mouvement.

Je vais dans le salon, je prends une feuille, je le laisse sur son si important travail et je sors. Il faut que je m'achète de quoi lui plaire ce soir ! J'espère trouver quelque chose de bien.

J'ai appelé Len et Kaito pour qu'ils m'accompagnent. Rin à refuser car elle doit aller au médecin, à ce qu'elle m'a dit elle est malade. Dernièrement j'ai cru remarquer que Rin me fuis. Chaque fois que je l'appelle ou que je l'invite elle est occupée ou malade. Qu'importe.

Après avoir trouvée la magnifique robe que j'ai négociée au ¥ près, nous sommes allé dans un magasin de lingerie féminine. Erreur fatal d'y aller avec Kaito, Len laissait toujours paraître son calme habituel tandis que Kaito avait un filet de bave qui pendait en permanence. Il a même essayé de draguer une vendeuse, et il s'est prit un râteau monumentale.

Alors que je venais de me trouver un ensemble, j'ai cru voir la chevelure de Rin qui se faufilait entre deux rayons. Curieuse, je l'ai suivi, et dans une cabine d'essayage j'ai pu voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. A travers le rideau, je l'ai vu en compagnie de… Luka ?! Non, je dois avoir rêvé. Pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas ma bien-aimée, je me suis faufiler dans la cabine d'à côté, et je les ai entendu, leurs voix. C'était bien elles.

Des larmes inondent mon visage de jeune fille naïve. Luka, et Rin, ensemble ? Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar, c'est ça. Je vais me réveiller !

J'ai commencé à marcher, puis plus rapidement, une marche rapide, déboussolée. La tête qui tourne, le corps lourd, je me suis mise à courir. J'ai lancé l'ensemble sur Kaito qui semblait ravit, et déambulant comme un cadavre dans ce centre commercial je suis arrivée aux toilettes.

Par chance ils étaient vides, j'aimerais aussi que mon cœur soit vide pour ne plus ressentir ses coups de marteau dans mon cœur, ce sentiment de trahison et de jalousie qui ronge violemment ce bout d'âme persistant dans les ténèbres.

Plus rien n'a de sens en moi… Ce que j'aimais le plus au monde était un mensonge, un horrible songe dont les ténèbres m'ont arrachés, d'où mon âme finit mutilé. Me regardant dans le miroir, je me griffe à la joue. Je suis si laide pour que tu me trompe ? Peut-être alors que mon amour n'est pas suffisant, en quoi ai-je faillit ?

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle ne voulait plus aucun de mes baisers, pourquoi elle avait cet air triste. Ma présence nuisait à son bonheur. Si la destruction fait partie de l'amour, alors…

Un sourire bercé par une démence se pose sur mes lèvres à une idée qui m'est arrivée. Au diable les larmes, je m'en vais à ce rendez-vous avec ma dulcinée.

**Pov Len**

Miku est partie en courant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu voir pour s'enfuir ainsi ? En regardant vers les cabines d'essayage je vois Rin et Luka en train d'en sortir… Je vois. Rin, tu as osée faire ça à Miku ?

Je l'avais déjà prévenu de ne pas interférer dans leur couple, et elle ne m'a pas écouté.

Mon petit séjour à l'hôpital lui aura suffit pour l'attraper au travers de sa manipulation cette fille qui semblait amoureuse de mon amie ? Je ne crois pas. Rin a dû lui faire du chantage.

Kaito dans l'incompréhension total des choses, ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie. Sa stupidité le perdra.

« Tu pense que le prix la fait fuir ?

- Non. C'est autre chose.

- Dis le moi !

- Tais-toi, et rentre chez-toi, la sortie est terminé. Au revoir.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle aujourd'hui ! »

Créer de la jalousie, être trop gourmande, et se faire emporter par son égoïsme. Creuse ta tombe sœurette, mais ne viens pas pleurer par la suite. J'ai eus l'occasion de voir Miku énervée, et c'est totalement effrayant.

**Pov Miku**

En rentrant Luka travaillait comme une dingue a son habitude, après avoir batifolé avec sa pétasse. Mais étrangement elle s'est levée vers moi, son regard ma transpercé et son sourire ma achevé : « J'ai hâte qu'on soit au dîner. »

La regardant amèrement, cette facette hypocrite de sa personnalité ma littéralement époustouflée, elle savait bien jouer le jeu. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer celui de la petite accablée, alors que je peux avoir le rôle principal ? D'un faux sourire je me suis comporter comme elle, et je suis allé me doucher.

Enfermé de l'autre côté de la porte après avoir claqué violement la porte, je l'entends, dos à la porte en train de sangloter. Je pensais qu'elle était insensible, hé bien non. Des sanglots sont aussi apparus sur ma joue la nuit, pendant qu'elle n'était pas à mes côtés, les joues humides par ses spasmes putrides. J'ai cru mourir à chaque seconde qui précédait cet horrible souvenir.

_« Le temps a tout détruit, elle ne m'aime plus. Je veux pourtant tellement être avec toi…_

_Si je ne peux pas être avec toi, personne ne le sera ! »_

Ces mots sont ceux que j'ai prononcés avant de m'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau de rage. Les mots d'espoirs ne veulent plus rien dire !

**Pov Luka**

Elle m'a ignorée. Le regard dans la paume de mes mains, je fonds en larmes. J'ai tout détruis a vouloir conserver. Rin me manipule, je le sais, et j'obéis en faisant abstraction à ce que je peux ressentir pour Miku. Je ne peux plus continuer à nous détruire mutuellement.

L'ombrelle du danger pèse sur notre amour, et je ne m'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui ? Je suis incapable d'être ferme sur mes décisions, je suis si lâche. Après ce livre, j'arrête l'écriture. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de subvenir à nos besoins.

Je suis fatiguée d'être un simple pantin, si ce n'est pas Rin c'est l'éditeur. Il croit que l'inspiration tombe du ciel et pouf on finit. Il n'y a que dans ses bras que la vie a un sens.

Transcendé par mes propres erreurs, je suis devenu un monstre infâme dompté par son instinct d'égoïste.

Et c'est dévorer par les remords que je me retrouve. Regrettant amèrement de t'avoir fais souffrir impunément, de t'avoir trahis d'une tel façon sans raison. Tu ne méritais absolument pas ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?

Faire passer le travail avant toi, avant notre bonheur. Quelle sera ta réaction lorsque je te dirais tout sa ? J'ai si peur, mais je l'aurais cherchée.

Elle s'est acheter de nouveaux vêtements, je l'ai vue arrivée avec des sacs. Elle va se faire toute belle pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. J'ai honte d'oser prétendre être sa petite amie !

Je me dirige en titubant légèrement, les yeux gonflés par les larmes vers sa chambre, ce n'est plus notre chambre, mais la sienne, tout est sien, même ma vie.

Elle dort déjà. 20h, et elle est allé se coucher. Sans rien manger, ni rien dire. Je m'approche d'elle pour contempler ses si beaux traits. Je caresse sa joue, et je sens l'humidité. Je regarde avec attention, son oreiller est mouillé par les larmes… Elle a pleurée a cause de moi, je le sais pertinemment. Notre amour était une fleur, elle s'est colorée de milles couleurs par ma faute, elle a fanée. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse, et je n'ai pas arrosée notre bonheur.

**Pov Miku**

Je suis partie plus tôt que d'habitude pour ne pas la croiser. Elle n'a pas dormit dans le lit mais sur le sol, comme une chienne. Que cherche-tu Luka, attiser ma pitié ?

Confuse, je ne sais quoi faire de boule de haine et de cette tristesse qui ne cesse de grandir à chaque fois que je repense a tout ce que nous avons vécu. Moi qui m'inquiétais, elle m'a vraiment prise pour une imbécile…

En entrant au lycée, Len, Rin, Kaito me saluent, je ne réponds pas. Cependant je ne m'empêche pas de regarder Rin d'un œil captif par des pensées assassines. Ma tête se courbe vers la droite, l'excentricité fait partie de ma jalousie, et ce geste s'ajoute a un sourire démentiel qui apparaît sur mes lèvres.

Infiniment périmé par mes pulsions je me retrouve confiné dans la boîte du démon, je m'avance vers ma salle de cours en suffoquant. La tension en moi est palpable, le cliché de la jeune lycéenne trahie par ses amis ne me suffit pas. Je veux aimer éternellement ces instants en tête à tête avec Rin, pour cela je dois chercher comment m'approcher d'elle. Attendre la pause déjeuner, et l'empêcher de sortir de la salle de cours ? Excellent.

_[Pause déjeuner]_

Jeune brebis hypocrite s'approchant de la bergère enragé, je chasse mes yeux haineux par un faux sourire en demandant à Rin de rester avec moi a la pause déjeuner, elle ne refuse pas. Que nous sommes de bonnes comédiennes ! Je brûle d'envie de te torturer, petite blonde frêle, de t'assassiner avec ma paire de ciseaux, boucle d'or va être déchu de son trône.

« Sa va Miku ? Tu m'avais l'air énervée ! »

_Je tiendrais avec affection ton cadavre dans mon salon quand tu seras morte._

« Miku ? T'es là ? insiste Rin.

- Oui, oui. Sa va très bien. C'est un coup de fatigue !

- Tant mieux alors. De quoi tu voulais qu'on… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir je lui souris, et je la gifle. Elle recule, tandis que j'avance, avide de violence en recherche de vengeance. Tremblante, elle fait mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je l'ai giflée.

« Sur tout les êtres humains, il fallait que tu choisisse Luka. Ne t'as-t-on jamais appris dans ta famille de gosse pourrit gâtée à ne jamais toucher à ce qui n'est pas tien ? »

Tétanisé par mes mots, elle recule brusquement. J'attrape une chaise par une de ses pattes métallique, et je la soulève en sa direction.

« Tu connais la douleur ? demandais-je en souriant ?

- Ar…Arrête ! Je t'en prie. Je vais lui dire que je ne veux plus rien ! Que je…

- Ta gueule. »

Le paroxysme de ma démence atteint, je pose la chaise, j'aide Rin à se relever. Mon comportement la choque, mais elle a juste été stupide, la cloche va sonner. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on me voit. La descente aux enfers, se sera pour plus tard.

Rin a en elle une peur omniprésente. Cette envoûteuse de pacotille n'est qu'un amas de trouille répugnant. Scrutant sans cesse vers la direction de Rin, j'ai constaté que Len me fixait. Il a du voir le regard que sa sœur laisse transparaître. Pot de colle, il va m'empêcher d'accomplir mes désirs.

_« Etre seul produit la souffrance la plus glacée, la plus __dégoûtante__ qui soit : on devient inconsistant. »_

Cette putain de cloche sonne enfin. La salle se vide très rapidement, c'est notre dernier jour, rien de plus normal ! Un petit jour d'adieu, un jour mémorable. Rin tente de sortir, mais je ferme la porte. Ses yeux ne perçoive que trop bien cette haine tapis dans cette base secrète où est mon cœur mutilé.

Ce même sourire qui montre que je n'ai plus les pieds sur terre réapparaît, je m'approche d'elle, et je la pousse contre le mur. Mes doigts glissent sur cette peau lisse de jeune pute soignée, tout pour plaire hein ? Elle me fixe, totalement apeurée.

« Je ne mange pas les déchets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

De ses yeux des larmes commencèrent a s'écouler. La peur crée d'étranges réaction, elle qui a été si courageuse de me vole Luka, elle se chie dessus et chiale ?! Pathétique.

Mon portable vibre, je regarde qui peut m'importuner à un tel moment ? C'est Len. Il n'a écrit qu'une phrase : _Arrête, je sais de quoi tu es capable, mais ne te rabaisse pas à ça._

Il doit avoir tout comprit. Pas si con le blondinet. Je passe à nouveau mes doigts sur la joue de Rin, je lui plante mes ongles comme des marques éternel de ma haine envers. Du sang coule lentement de ses marques, et je lui susurre : « Casse-toi ».

Elle ramasse son sac et pars en pleurant dans les couilles de celui qui viens sûrement de lui sauver la vie. Devant la porte alors que je prenais mes affaires, Len m'observe silencieux.

« Merci », ajoute-t-il.

- Ne me remercie pas, tu devais sûrement être au courant pour ces deux imbéciles.

- Non. Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi, je les ai vue, ce jour-là.

- Fils de pute. »

Ses yeux laissaient apparaître la même peur que sa sœur. Il n'est pas partie, il est resté, il a soupiré, et avant que je sorte il m'a soufflé : « Ne fais pas de bêtise avant de connaître toute l'histoire. Nous faisons des erreurs, et tu le sais. »

Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, et je suis partie en courant. Il n'est pas ma conscience pour me dire cela ! Il se fout de moi. Luka est à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Quand l'amour devient une brute, même le plus tendre des enfants deviens une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Je suis assoiffée d'amour.

La nuit tombante sur la couche terrestre du côté de notre pays, j'enfile ma robe noire plutôt courte, une rose rouge accrochée à mes cheveux lâchés. C'est très rare, j'ai pour habitude de faire une couette. Cette soirée sera spéciale, je me dois d'être radieuse.

Attendant patiemment ma princesse déchue, ce sucre d'orge qui m'a empoisonnée l'existence. Si seulement le bonheur était recyclable, je recyclerais le mien, et je lui donnerais le statu de jetable.

La véritable raison de ce dîner a dépérit, il est juste question de vider notre sac maintenant. Plus question de renouer, il est l'heure de cracher. Je suis ravagée par la vraie nature de mon comportement, une pluie de désespoir s'est emparée de moi, et je n'arrive pas a m'enlever ses horribles idées de la tête.

Luka arrive à l'heure exacte, quel ponctualité. Mes jambes croisées, les yeux à demi-clos envoûtée par la musique qui berce ses lieux, je l'entends qui s'assoit.

Le serveur prends sa commande, j'ai déjà commandée il y a quelques instants mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on attende la commande de Luka, qu'on soit servit en même temps. Sa robe blanche me ferait limite croire qu'elle voulait contraster avec moi. Moi, ténébreuses, démoniaque, et elle… ? Une hypocrite vêtue de blanche.

Je la fixe sans cligner d'un cil, je la sens tremblante, faible, incapable de m'adresser la parole. La gorge séché, rouée par l'angoisse, Luka regarde autour d'elle pour éviter mon regard. Elle cherche une issue, elle veut courir, elle veut s'enfuir. Envole-toi où tu voudras, mais je te rattraperais toujours.

Le dîner servit, nous mangeons silencieusement. Quelle tension prodigieuse ! Je n'en suis pas consciente, mais je me suis perdu en toi, chaque jour un peu plus. Imprégné d'une couleur rougeâtre je insufflé mon amour, et j'ai t'ai faite victime de ma jalousie meurtrière.

Alors que tu viens de finir ton assiette, je te regarde dépourvu de tes moyens. C'est si drôle.

« Je dois te parler ! Elle me manipulait, et me disais que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle disait, elle compter se suicider en m'accusant, et en m'empêchant de publier mon livre… Je me suis vue obligée de te…

- Tromper avec Rin.

- Co…Comment tu le sais ?

- Je vous ai vue, disais-je en glissant mon doigt sur le verre de vin en cristal.

- Oh non… Pardonne-moi. J'ai mis un terme à tout ça aujourd'hui même. Mais elle n'a pas répondu.»

Ses larmes qui savent si bien creuser mon visage, creuse ma tombe. Je pars en courant du restaurant, incapable de discerner grand-chose, les yeux mouillés par ses écumes ténébreuses. Prise dans un tourbillon flou, je me sens poursuivie par Luka, elle cri sans cesse mon nom, elle demande pardon, rien n'y est. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Les battements de mon cœur sont devenus un requiem éternel. Nous traversons les rues, des lumières étincelants de milles feux t ce sœur ce mourant par un feu destructeur, celui d'un amour belliqueux.

Brusquement, je m'arrête à l'angle d'une rue sombre. Je me retourne, et je la regarde. Ma montre pointe 00h. C'est la fin de notre histoire.

Luka s'effondre d'un horrible cri, des crampes à l'estomac lui brisant la vie. Le poison de l'amour a atteint l'organe vital : Le cœur.

Assise à côté de ce qui deviendra son cadavre dans quelques temps, je colle son front au mien, et je la fixe, éperdument amoureuse.

« Je le méritais, souffle entre deux cris Luka.

- Je le sais. C'est étrange de t'aimer malgré ce que tu m'as fais… Chaque fois que mon regard se plonge dans le tiens, des papillons par centaine estompent ma haine.

- Tu me possèderas éternellement dorénavant…

- Non. Nous nous possèderons éternellement. »

Un ultime baiser, l'une contre l'autre, entrelaçant nos langues dans une passion que nous seules connaissons. Salive empoisonnée, nous voilà toute deux atteintes de ces cris de damnation.

Nous payerons chacune notre rançon, et ailleurs nous vivrons à l'unisson. Dompté par mes pulsions, même à la porte du jugement, je n'ai plus rien, il ne me reste que toi et notre amour.


End file.
